Falchion
Story At a Plumbers base, several Plumbers are firing at a target, creating a wall of smoke. Out of the smoke, comes a red and black Galvanic Mechamorph with a pointy head and sharp claws. Mechamorph: You think that your pathetic blasters can stop me? The mechamorph stretches his arm, grabbing all the blasters. He absorbs the weapons, them disappearing. His hands then turns into blasters, firing back at the Plumbers. They take cover, as one of them activates his badge. Plumber: Magister Lucina! We need your assistance! It’s Malware! In an office, the Plumbers badge is on the table. A woman with long blue hair was getting ready for battle, putting on a dark blue dress, about the length of a skirt. She is wearing black stockings and boots, along with a blue cape. She has shoulder armor, giving her resemblance to a medieval warrior. She puts on a black metal mask that covers her eyes, and attaches a sword sheathe to her waist. She then pulls out a sword, a medieval longsword, holding it in front of her face. Near the hilt of the sword is a teardrop shaped hole. Lucina: Falchion, give me strength. The strength that my grandfather held. (She then runs off, at an inhuman speed.) Malware tears through the guards, and makes his way to a large quartz machine. Malware: Now, the power to destroy everything is mine. Revenge will be mine. (Then, Lucina appears, and slices at Malware with Falchion, and Malware screams in pain.) Who, are you? Lucina: (Holds her sword up proudly) I am Magister Lucina, and I will stop you! Lucina charges in, swinging Falchion. Malware jumps back, blasters forming on his chest. He opens fire at her, and she runs through the blaster fire, dodging shots and using her cape to block some. She thrusts her blade at him, and Malware is stabbed, as he screams in pain. He then grabs the sword, his hand wrapping around it. Malware: Fool. I absorb all machines. Whatever technology this thing is made of, it will be mine. (Lucina swings her arms upward, slicing through Malware’s hands, jumping back.) Lucina: This is old technology, made of a dragon fang. Not something a Mechamorph can absorb. (Malware puts his hands on the ground, and red and black spikes come out of the ground, hitting Lucina and knocking her back. Malware makes it to the quartz machine, and Lucina recovers almost instantly, charging at Malware. Malware absorbs the machine, then glows. He disappears.) No! He’s gone! What is this thing? Paradox: A powerful machine, with time and space properties. (Lucina turns, seeing Paradox.) Lucina: Lord Paradox! Paradox: I’ve told you not to call me “lord.” At one time, I tried to use this quartz to establish time travel powers. This is a more advanced version of that. Now, Malware, one of the most destructive creatures in the universe has the ability to travel time and space. Lucina: That means you can stop him! Or take me to the time where he will appear. Paradox: And why would you want to travel time to fight him? Lucina: I am a Magister of the Plumbers. It is my duty to chase after any enemy and bring them to justice. Paradox: (Sighs) As reckless as your grandfather. Time travel is only for immortals or fools. Lucina: But if you allow it. Please. Paradox: Very well. In the time Malware goes to, you’ll encounter a hero that will go after Malware as well. His name is John Smith. Just know one thing. Go back, defeat or capture Malware, and then come back to this time. The longer you’re in the past, the more you’ll disrupt space time. If you do this, you may not come back to the present that you know. Lucina: If that is a consequence I must risk, I will accept it. Paradox: Then, away you go. (Paradox opens his pocket watch, releasing a flash of blue light, and the two are gone.) End Scene John, Gwen and Kevin are at Mr. Smoothy, sitting at a table drinking smoothies. John: Ah. Nothing like Mr. Smoothy to start the day. Gwen: I can’t believe this! Out of all the things we could be doing! I didn’t come back from college for my three day weekend just to drink smoothies. Kevin: That’s true. I expected for us to be engaged in some threat to the planet, or the universe. John: You might just get your wish. (John pushes Kevin away, and jumps out of his seat. Lucina swings Falchion, cutting clean through the table.) Gwen: (Jumping back) Whoa! (John slaps down the Omnitrix, and Crashhopper lands on the ground.) Crashhopper: Crashhopper! (Crashhopper jumps at Lucina, ramming her with his horn. She goes flying back, dropping Falchion. She gets up with no apparent injury.) Kevin absorbs concrete, and charges at Lucina, forming a mallet hand. She dodges his strikes with ease, and throws a punch at him. Her fist breaks through Kevin’s arm, and cracks his chest, sending him flying back. Kevin: Ugh. What the heck is she? Gwen fires mana discs at Lucina, who holds up her cape, which reflects the attacks. She then dashes in, spin kicking Gwen. Gwen raises a mana shield, and goes for a punch. Lucina intercepts it, pulls Gwen in, kneeing her in the thigh. Lucina then throws Gwen away. Crashhopper appears above Lucina, axe kicking at Lucina. Lucina raises her arms, blocking the kick. She forces him away, and kicks at Crashhopper. Crashhopper hops back, and then upper kicks her, knocking the mask off her face, revealing her blue eyes. She falls to the ground, with Crashhopper standing over her. Crashhopper: Alright, talk. Who are you? (Lucina sits up, as Gwen and Kevin come over.) Lucina: (Slightly timid) Forgive me for the sudden assault. You are as good as they say you are, John Smith. Crashhopper: Sounds like someone wasn’t a believer. Lucina: My name is Lucina, and I am here to ask for your help. A dangerous criminal, Malware, has come to Earth, and I must stop him. (Crashhopper reverts) Kevin: Malware? (Gwen uses her mana, grabbing Falchion. She gives it back to Lucina, who stands and sheathes it.) Lucina: Thank you. (She picks up her mask, and puts it on. Her voice is then filled with authority.) Malware is a Galvanic Mechamorph, who absorbs and destroys technology. The tech he absorbs upgrades him, instead of the other way around. If left unchecked, on a technologically advanced planet such as Earth. Kevin: Ha! That’s a laugh. Lucina: Then he could become unstoppable. (Then, the Omnitrix beeps, and John activates it.) Arnux: John Smith. This is Magister Arnux. John: You? Is Patelliday still gone? Arnux: Yes. He is. We’ve got report of an alien attacking New York City. Gwen: One of the most advanced cities on Earth. Lucina: Malware! John: We’re on it! (The transmission ends.) Should we get the Rustbucket? Lucina: Is there a faster way? Gwen: Yeah. (Gwen forms a mana dome around them, and they teleport away.) End Scene In New York, several police are firing pistols at Malware, who fires lasers from his eye, blasting them away. He forms several blasters on his body, firing all over the place. He picks up a car and throws it. Malware: Pathetic species! I don’t know why Azmuth reveres you so much. You should all just burn to the ground. (Then, a shadow forms around him, and he looks up. Cannonbolt comes crashing down, landing on him. Cannonbolt rolls off, joining Gwen, Kevin and Lucina. Malware gets up.) Malware: So, girl. You were too weak to fight me by yourself, so you went for some help. Cannonbolt: He doesn’t look too tough. Yet, at least. Cannonbolt rolls forward, at Malware. Malware fires blaster fire at him, bouncing off his armor. He then moves at the last second, and Lucina comes in, slashing at Malware. He screams in pain, and Gwen fires mana blasts at him, while Kevin absorbs metal, forming a mallet hand. He hits Malware, who’s body reforms, and he swats Kevin away. Malware’s hand turns into an energy sword, and he charges Kevin. Lucina comes in, parrying the attack. The two deadlock, as Cannonbolt comes in from the side, knocking Malware away. Malware: Insolent pest! Perhaps I am going about this the wrong way. To eliminate the species as a whole, I must obtain that weapon. (Malware’s body then releases a red flash, and he disappears.) Cannonbolt: He’s gone. Where did he go? (Cannonbolt reverts.) Gwen: (Her eyes glow with mana, then fade.) I don’t know. I can’t find him. Lucina: He has obtained the ability to travel through time and space. He could be in a different time. Kevin: That would’ve been nice to know before. Lucina: I didn’t think we would lose. (Gives an evil glare at John.) John: Hey, sometimes this takes time. If he travels time and space, I’ve got just the guy to find him. (John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Shadow Lance: Shadow Lance! (Shadow Lance’s eyes glow with chaos mana, then they fade.) Found him. Mt. Rushmore, 40 years ago. Kevin: Why would he be there? Gwen: At that time, Mt. Rushmore was an active Plumber base. (Gwen looks around at the destroyed part of the city.) Go. We’ll handle things here. Shadow Lance: I’ll be back soon. (Grabs Lucina) Chaos Control! (The two glow with chaos mana, and they teleport away.) End Scene Inside Mt. Rushmore, the Plumbers are firing blasters at Malware, who’s body takes them with ease. Malware: Wow. Their technology is actually worse than before. (He swipes the weapons away, absorbing them. He then grows blasters on his body, firing them at the Plumbers. The Plumbers run for cover.) Now, for my prize. (Then, he’s hit by a Chaos Spear, pushing him back. Shadow Lance and Lucina appear.) You again. Lucina: I will not stop until you are defeated. Shadow Lance: What she said. Shadow Lance dashes in, as Malware fires the blasters at him. Shadow Lance dodges with ease, and he punches Malware with a chaos mana fist. Malware takes the attack, then Shadow Lance kicks at Malware. Malware catches the foot, then lifts Shadow Lance off the ground, grabbing his other foot. He absorbs his hovershoes, and drops Shadow Lance, now without shoes. He has black feet with no toes. Malware then obtains hovershoes on his feet, flying into the air. Malware: Interesting hardware. Now die! (Malware fires a laser from his eye, and Shadow Lance rolls to dodge, hitting the Omnitrix.) Bloxx: Bloxx! Bloxx stretches his arms at Malware, who blasts them to destroy them. They are destroyed, and rebuild instantly. An arm reaches Malware, and Malware flies to the side to dodge. Lucina runs up the arm, and jumps, slashing upwards and cutting off Malware's foot, causing the hovershoe to stop working. Malware then crashes into the ground. Lucina falls, and Bloxx catches her, lowering her down. Malware hits the ground, and puts his hands in the ground, red and black spikes knocking the two of them back. Malware: If you are going to be this annoying, I shall kill you now. Plumber: Like I’ll let you! (Malware turns, seeing a Native American Plumber wielding a large cannon looking blaster. He fires a powerful laser, which hits Malware, and his body splatters all over the room. He helps Lucina stand up.) Are you okay? Lucina: Yeah. Thank you. What is that? Plumber: A Tachyon Cannon. It destroys enemies down to a molecular level, attacking every individual cell. I am Wes, by the way. (Wes puts the Tachyon Cannon away.) Lucina: (Smiles) Lucina. (Bloxx gets up.) Bloxx: Well, nice job. Thanks for the save. Then, the particles of Malware gather together, around the cannon. He reforms, absorbing the cannon. His form changes, becoming larger, becoming like a dinosaur creature. He has spikes coming out of his back, open jaws with two teeth like features, and the tachyon cannon for a right hand. Malware: Thank you for the cannon. Now, I can eliminate the human race! Lucina: How?! Wes: Human DNA has little to 1% differentiation. If he uses that on one of us, he could kill every human within a hundred miles! Malware: Goodbye. (Malware prepares to fire the cannon, when Lucina charges in, swinging her sword. The cannon is redirected upwards, firing towards the ceiling. Falchion gets caught in Malware, as his body releases a red flash. Bloxx: Not good! (Bloxx stretches his arm, grabbing Lucina’s cape. The three then teleport away, leaving Wes dumbfounded.) End Scene Malware, Lucina and Bloxx arrive inside a Plumbers base in space. The Plumbers inside are startled, Hobble falling over. Hobble: Ah! Jjjjohn Smith! (Malware swats Lucina away, and Bloxx charges in, wrapping around Malware.) Malware: Fool. This is farewell. (Malware’s body turns to liquid, pulling Bloxx into his body.) Bloxx: What? Whoa! (He is completely submerged.) Lucina: John! Lucina charges in, swinging her sword. Malware activates his energy blade, parrying the attack. Malware holds her down, when his body bulges from white energy. A different spot bulges, then his upper body explodes, sending Lucina flying back. Will-o-Wisp flies through the air. Will-o-Wisp: Wil-o-wi! (Will-o-Wisp then flies towards Lucina, and flies into her. She then glows with a white aura.) Lucina: What the? So much energy! Will-o-Wisp: Nice, isn’t it? Lucina: (Freaked out) What? Where are you? Will-o-Wisp: Inside you. Right now, I can boost your already unnatural abilities. With some luck, we can defeat Malware once and for all like this. Lucina: Very well. I trust you. (She raises Falchion.) Bring it on, Malware! (Malware reforms.) Lucina dashes over in an instant, slicing through Malware. He screams in pain, as several blasters come from his chest, firing at Lucina. Lucina dodges with ease, and slashes at Malware. Malware flies back, firing the cannon. Lucina swings Falchion, blocking the attack. She then dashes forward, thrusting Falchion through Malware’s chest. He screams in pain, as he uses his claws to scratch at Lucina. She’s hit, her mask breaking. She falls to the ground, seeing the pieces. Lucina: No! (She tries to put it back together, then Malware kicks her, separating her from Falchion. He then grabs her by the throat, lifting her up, squeezing her throat. She starts to choke.) Malware: What’s wrong? Are you just a scared little girl without the mask? (He squeezes harder.) Well, then. It looks like you won’t live to see me exterminate the rest of your species. (Will-o-Wisp flies out of Lucina, phasing through Malware’s arm. It explodes from the energy, and Will-o-Wisp reverts, catching Lucina as she falls.) John: You okay? Lucina: No. Without my mask, I don’t have the courage to fight. I’ve always been, cowardly. However, when I wear the mask, I feel as if it’s not me, and I gain confidence. I’m nothing but a failure. John: My powers with the Omnitrix work similar to a mask. I turn into different aliens, so it’s like it’s not me fighting, but the alien. I had the confidence to do what was necessary, to save people. Eventually, the world, no, the universe, learned who I was, and my mask was lost. With that, I learned that even behind the mask, it was me who did all those things. You are a great warrior, and a strong willed woman. It is you who’s been chasing Malware, and you can fight him, with or without the mask. Malware: A moving speech. Now, it’s time to die. (Malware stands over them. John looks at the Omnitrix, which was still timed out.) John: Not while I’m here. John uses his mana to grab Falchion, swinging it at Malware, striking his arm. He roars in pain, and fires the cannon. John spins Falchion like a fan, blocking the attack. He charges in, and thrusts the blade at Malware. Malware dodges, and swats John away, knocking Falchion away, landing near Lucina. Malware prepares his cannon, and fires it. John slaps down the Omnitrix. Royal NiGHTS glows with a dream aura, and crosses his arms, taking the attack. Malware: Impossible! Royal NiGHTS: I can make it so I don’t have DNA or cells in this form. So your molecular attack means nothing! Lucina looks at Falchion, and picks it up. Lucina: Grandfather. (She wipes tears from her eyes, and stands, holding Falchion in front of her face.) Falchion, give me strength. Lucina dashes in, and slashes at the cannon arm, stopping the attack. She then thrusts the blade into Malware’s chest, and he roars in pain. Then, Buzzshock flies overhead, and turns into electricity, hitting the blade, going into Malware, electrocuting him from the inside. Malware screams in pain, and explodes, his body going everywhere. Lucina: Thank you, John. I will not falter again. Buzzshock: Don’t thank me yet. (He points to the pieces of Malware’s body, which was traveling across the floor. He goes through the wall, and Malware was in space, using his hovershoes to go over to a nearby satellite. Buzzshock reverts.) Arnux: John Smith! (Arnux and Hobble come over to him.) What is going on? John: What is that satellite? Arnux: An old weapon satellite. Lucina: If Malware merges with that thing. John: He’ll be able to attack the Earth in mass succession. He could wipe out the Earth with the Tachyon Cannon in a matter of minutes. We have to stop him, now! Lucina: How? We, or at least I, can’t fight in space. John: Hm. Maybe you can. (John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Super John: Super John! (Super John holds his arm up, and the mana travels over to Lucina, enveloping her. She is coated in a green mana covering, as she starts to float.) Lucina: Whoa! Super John: Let’s go. (Super John grabs Lucina, and they teleport away.) Malware merges with the satellite, and becomes a giant monster, his lower body being the floating satellite. Malware: Now, with this power, the planet is finished! (He raises his arm, firing the cannon, firing a powerful laser. Super John and Lucina appear in its path, and Super John swings his arm. A mana shockwave appears, destroying the laser.) Lucina: Not while I’m here! Lucina dashes forward at light speed, tearing through Malware. He screams in pain, and reforms quickly. Malware releases several small satellites, firing several lasers at Super John. He takes each attack, being unharmed. He twitches his foot, and kicks Malware in the head at light speed. Lucina meets up with Super John, and the two both hold onto Falchion. They then thrust the blade forward, releasing a powerful shockwave that destroys the satellite. Malware shrinks, as he falls towards Earth, his body starting to burn up from the atmosphere. Super John: This is where we part ways. This form has time and space travel abilities. You can get home, the location of your home, and the time period of your home. Lucina: You knew? Super John: You chased Malware through time. You’re either truly brave, or a true fool. Lucina: I’ll stick with a brave fool. Thank you, John Smith. (Lucina then releases a powerful light, and she was gone.) Malware is falling through the atmosphere, his body on fire. Malware: You think this can kill me?! I can survive this, and I will destroy you all! (Super John appears.) Super John: Sure. I’ll be sure to note that. (Super John claps his hands, and Malware is hit by a powerful mana shockwave, which causes an explosion with the flames, disintegrating Malware.) Well, that’s done. Now, to go down and relax. End Scene Lucina: Alright, everyone! Pick up the pace! (The Plumbers were repairing the base.) The Grand Magister expects this place to be back in working order in two days! Paradox: You’ve become quite the confident young lady. (Lucina turns, seeing Paradox.) I hope that your adventure was worth it. I received quite a lashing for sending you back. Lucina: It was. I can see how he became the man he did. Kind, caring, and never gives up. I am proud to be his granddaughter. Paradox: He didn’t learn that, did he? Lucina: He knows I’m from the future, but how much he knows I do not know. Paradox: Good. If he learned who you were, then I wouldn’t hear the end of it. Lucina: Thank you. Now, let’s get to it! (Lucina lifts up some iron beams, and walks off, going to assist in reconstruction. Paradox smiles, and teleports away.) Characters *John Smith (main character) *Lucina (main character) *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Paradox *Plumbers **Magister Arnux **Hobble **Wes Green (Past self) Villains *Malware (death) (From future) Aliens *Crashhopper (first re-appearance) *Cannonbolt (first re-appearance) *Shadow Lance *Bloxx (first re-appearance) *Will-o-Wisp *Royal NiGHTS *Buzzshock (first re-appearance) *Super John Trivia *Lucina is based on a character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. She also travels back in time to stop a threat that could destroy the world. *Falchion, the name of the episode, is named after Lucina's sword. *Falchion, a sword with a blade made of a dragon's fang, is able to cause great pain to Malware. *It's revealed that Paradox has superiors he has to respond to, as he got in trouble for sending Lucina back. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Special